Shiver and Stalker
by aibou-doodle
Summary: Jou was shivering, and it had nothing to do with the weather.


**_aibou-doodle: _**dear help me, I've written something that isn't blatant Puzzleshipping! It's still male/male though ^_^ Written for The YuGiOh! Fanfiction Contest .

_**Pairing: **_Dragonshipping ( Jou x Yami no Yuugi ) -- the trouble with this pairing is that I can't imagine either of them being submissive in a relationship =s

_**Warnings: **_shounen ai. Don't like? Don't read. AU!

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing!

* * *

_**Shiver and Stalker**_

Jou was shivering, and it had nothing to do with the weather.

The summer sun was bright and warm as it hung high above the forest, basking the trees in its generous heat. Everyone had left their homes to enjoy the summer weather and to cool off by the water as the sun climbed ever higher over them. Cat-children played with each other on one side of the lake, while the dog-eared children played on the other side. There was an air of peace as everyone gathered by the lake side to talk with friends or simply just to sleep.

Jou wasn't there to relax though -- he was completing his chore of collecting water for his family (his mother and his sister, Shizuka). It wasn't a hard task but it was time consuming, and it was more difficult to complete when you had the paranoia of somebody watching you.

He shivered again as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. The dog-ears on the top of his head twitched in agitation and he shot a glare at the direction of the trees. He knew that the person who set him on edge was sitting up there in the branches. He had sometimes caught small glimpses of his mysterious stalker around the village -- some days he would only see a tail, other days he could see a dark figure in the shadows and once, he had seen a pair of dark eyes. Jou could feel the dangerous gaze following his every move, like a hunter watching its prey. It filled him with a little fear but the nervous excitement cancelled out that emotion.

The blond sighed as he lifted the pail of water he had collected and turned away from the lake. He knew that the person in the trees would follow him to the village, and Jou felt that he had given the stalker enough time to follow him about without being called on it. He left the clearing and entered the dense forest, following the beaten track that would take him straight to his village within the hour.

It didn't take long before there was a noise coming from somewhere above him. The rustling in the trees caused Jou to roll his eyes. "You know," he grumbled, staring straight ahead as he re-adjusted his grip on the pail, "for a cat you're terrible at stalking people."

* *

Yami smirked, his narrowed eyes shining with possessiveness as he watched the blond boy kneel down by the lake. Crimson eyes traced the outline of Jou's body, lingering on some areas before moving on to others, and delighting in the ripple of muscle that Yami's keen sight could pick-up on. This was his favourite past-time, watching the object of his desires go about his day and do chores for his family, and sometimes his village. It was an added bonus when if Jou completed this chores topless.

Yami shifted on the branch so that he was lying on his side, supporting his weight on one arm while the other arm draped lazily over a bent leg. A rumbling purr bubbled up from his chest, and Yami's cat-tail flicked in delight. Jou was currently bent over the water to splash his face with the liquid, giving Yami the perfect view of some of Jou's ... assets. The cat-ears were flattened against Yami's head in contentment while the purr continued to vibrate through him.

He had been following Jou for a few weeks now, sometimes giving the boy a glimpse of himself but most of the time he just stayed hidden in the trees, watching. It was the blond hair that had originally caught his attention from the other side of the lake and, being the curious creature that he was, Yami needed to investigate. Blond was not a common colour for the cats in his village and most of them only had blond highlights, much like Yami's eccentric bangs. The cat-boy found himself drawn towards Jou, regardless of the small species divide. He was undoubtedly attracted to the blond and he did not see something like their difference in animal-ears a problem.

Yami caught himself from jumping in surprise when said boy suddenly looked directly at him with a glare. He blinked and let a predatory smile slip on to his face. _So the puppy is intuitive_, he thought with a purr. He watched as Jou stood up with the water he had collected and followed him with his eyes as the blond walked in to the forest.

Yami let him wander out of view for a moment before he stood too. As quietly as he could, the cat-boy crept from one branch to another, following the path that he knew the blond would walk along. He caught sight of Jou and noted with interest that the boy was walking at a slower today, not using his usual long strides across the forest floor. Oh well, Yami concluded that it would give him more time to watch his favourite dog and he wasn't going to complain about that.

The cat was about to step on to the next branch when Jou's voice floated up to him.

"You know ... for a cat you're terrible at stalking people."

* *

Jou turned to look at where he knew the other boy was hiding in the shadows. There was no response for a while, and Jou sighed in annoyance. He set the pail on the ground and placed his hands on his hips. He looked back at the tree just in time to see the cat land gracefully on the grass and stand up straight.

Jou tried to stop his heart from going overtime as he finally got a good look at the person who had been following him. Wild tri-coloured hair framed the slightly tanned face that was sharp and angular. His lean body was clothed in black leather trousers and a tight leather top. Various bracelets and other accessories adorned the figure, but the most stunning feature was the boy's eyes: deep crimson stared hungrily at him, accompanied with a satisfied smirk. A whole new shiver went up Jou's spine at the thought that those exotic eyes had been following his every move...

The blond cleared his throat, bringing his mind back on track. "Who are you?" he asked.

The boy didn't answer at first, instead letting his eyes openly trail over Jou's body. The blond suppressed another shudder as the boy spoke. "Yami."

"Yami?" Jou repeated. He scowled slightly. "It suits you," he said, not intending it to be a compliment.

Yami took it as one anyway and smiled at him. "Thank you," he practically purred. Jou realised that he voice was as dangerously seductive as his gaze. "You have an impressive name too, Katsuya."

Jou scoffed. "I prefer 'Jou', you stalker." He had meant to sound angry but the affect was lost as he let himself look at Yami's figure. He noticed the cat's tail swishing from side to side, a sign that he was intrigued. Jou shook his head -- he needed to focus on why he was confronting the boy. "Why have you been following me?"

He tried not to shuffle as Yami's gaze shamelessly swept over his body again. "Hm, you didn't seem to mind it," the boy said, his red eyes flashing. "You fascinate me, puppy." Yami's voice was low as he took a step towards the blond.

Jou however, took a step back. He clenched his fist and growled through gritted teeth, "Don't call me that either."

Yami stopped, not expecting that reaction from the boy. He didn't show his confusion at the sudden defensiveness but instead simply said, "You let that boy in the village call you 'puppy'."

Jou snorted and looked away from the cat. "I don't _let _Kaiba call me it, idiot," he grumbled. "He calls me it because it's degrading. I'm pretty sure you and he interpret it differently."

Yami let the smirk reappear. "Good," he said. "I'd hate it if someone was using my pet name for you because they wanted you too."

The blond's eyes snapped back to Yami's and his jaw dropped open. "Wah?"

"You're mine, puppy." He took another step towards Jou and was pleased when the other boy did not back away. "No one else can have you."

Jou gulped as the distance between them shrank. "I-I don't belong to anyone," he stated. "Especially not you. We're not even the same species."

A flicker of anger crossed Yami's face as he stopped directly in front of Jou (the blond noticed that Yami was a little shorter than himself). "That means nothing," he almost hissed. "Aren't we the same on the inside?"

"Well, yeah..."

"So should species even be considered a problem if I want to have my way with someone?"

"'Your way'?!"

"If you found someone you wanted, would you let something silly like how their ears look different interfere?"

"Y-Yami!"

The cat had unintentionally backed Jou up against a tree during his rant, and Jou hadn't noticed it himself until his back had hit the trunk and stopped his movement. Yami blinked, surprised at their new position but it was quickly replaced with the desiring look that he had been giving Jou before. The blond's heart sped up at the look and his breathing became a little heavier. Yami raised his hands to place one on either side of Jou's head, effectively trapping the boy against the tree. Yami slowly leaned up and lightly brushed his lips against the boy's ear as he whispered, "If I kissed you now ... would you stop me?"

Jou's mind was a clouded mess. The feeling of Yami's lean body pressed against his own was distracting, and the breath on his ear didn't help it. He managed to swallow before letting out an unintelligible, "Mah..."

Yami smirked. His tail flicked in anticipation and he purred gently, enjoying the shivers that it caused to sweep through Jou's body. He leaned further up, making sure that his body rubbed along Jou as he did so, and he let his lips hover over Jou's. It excited Yami to hear the blond's breathing coming in erratic pants. He teasingly brushed his lips over's Jou before pressing forward to capture them.

The kiss was gentler that Jou had expected -- Yami had been looking at him as if he were ready to ravish him right under the tree. Although that could still happen, Jou mused as Yami pushed against him, causing the blond to moan and give Yami access to his mouth. The cat-boy took full advantage of this and his hands moved in to Jou's hair for a better grip. Jou responded to the kiss, letting his arms wrap around Yami's waist and he surprised himself when he pulled the slightly shorter boy against him.

Yami was delighted with how things were progressing and he showed it through another deep purr. Jou literally whined at the sensations it caused and pulled Yami closer to him. Yami took the opportunity to grind his hips against the blond's and they both groaned as the friction caused heat to flood through their bodies.

As they broke away for air, Jou gasped, "I s-shouldn't be doing this. I don't even know you."

Yami smirked and began planting small kisses along Jou's neck. "But I know _you_," he purred.

Jou tried to scoff but it came out as a groan as Yami pushed against him again. "That's because you're a stalker," he growled and pressed his hips towards Yami's. It crossed his mind that they would be caught in a compromising situation if someone were to walk past and see them -- Yami's leg had wedged itself between his own and the cat-boy was moulded against him in a way that should _not _be seen in public. Jou's hands were trailing over Yami's back, occasionally tangling in the other boy's wild hair.

Jou gasped as Yami bit down on the sensitive spot of his neck. The pain was quickly overridden though as Yami licked and sucked the bite. The blond moaned and arched up against Yami, ignoring the smirk he could feel against his neck.

Yami pulled away and looked at Jou through lustful eyes. "I've marked you, puppy," Yami spoke in a low rumble, moving a hand down to caress the inside of Jou's thigh. "You're _mine_."

Jou couldn't find it in him to protest as Yami's lips were suddenly pressed back on his own. They engaged in a passionate kiss that soon turned in to a fight for dominance which Yami quickly won.

Jou didn't care -- as long as Yami kept making him shiver, he didn't care.

* * *

_**aibou-doodle**_: and so I close my eyes and press 'Publish'. Oh dear ^_^


End file.
